The last spirit conflict
by Kojiokida2
Summary: Continuation from Spinning tops. You want to know what it's about, read and see. (ReiMariah) As soon I get to it... (Chapter 8 up) Sorry it took so long to update.
1. 1

Dragoon, one of the four scared Bit Beasts, was an ancient spirit centuries old. After the great battles centuries ago, when many other spirits were sealed inside stones, Dragoon and his three other brethren remained free and separated to the four corners of the world. Drawnzer to eastern Europe, Draciel to South America, Drigger to China and Dragoon itself to the ancient provinces of Japan.

Once choosing their natural territories, they manifested themselves in physical form. Dragoon came to the hero Saki, a samurai warrior of the Imperial court. After proving himself to the ancient spirit, Dragoon agreed to a binding. Entwining his own fate that of Saki's family, agreeing to aid his bloodline in their most desperate hours of need. 

Saki found use for Dragoon, forging him into an enchanted blade, capable of cutting down any one opponent. 

Centuries later, the sword still lay with Saki's family, paced with high honour in a small shrine. Tyson sat in front of it, staring at the sword. It had become faded by time, cracks running along it's length, splinters and shattered fragments from the green metal carefully collected the placed on a soft white sheet of paper nearby. The hilt was long an wrapped in a rotting piece of leather for grip. The blade itself was strangely of western design, with tip directly in the symmetrical centre rather than at a slant. Dragoon's crest no longer decorated the top of the hilt, leaving the blade looking rather impotent and pathetic. Still however, even with it's centuries of decay, it retained some degree of it's past strength. Tyson looked down at the Beyblade in his hand. Dragon's blue form glaring at him from the centre. It had been rather quiet around here since Rei had left to go back to China. He received a letter about a day ago, something about his old friend Mariah being sick and left at once. So, with little else to do, he decided to admire the family air loom.

"Wonder how powerful it was?" He asked himself, looking up toward the sword again. He'd seen the power Dragoon would wield when he'd used the Bit beast during his past battles, but with the sword it probably would have been different. In Bey battles, you were connected with your bit beast yes, but you weren't really fighting with it. In this scenario, both wielder and beast fought, almost literally as one. Dragoons eyes blared at him, emitting a soft neon blue glow. 

It was then, Tyson had the urge to try and use the sword. He knew the blade was far too decayed to survive his grip, so he tried to refrain from doing so, but found himself over come by the urge. He pushed himself off the floor, hesitating briefly, before reaching and lightly touching the hilt with his left hand.

He quickly drew his hand away, an unfamiliar buzz spinning down his arm. Then, he regained his ground and reached out again, this time taking hold of the sword tightly. To his surprise, it didn't disintegrate on touch, instead it felt as hard and solid as any of his grandpas training kendos. Perhaps, he thought to himself, the decay was only in appearance. Although whatever common sense he had, told him not to press his luck, so he relinquished his grip and stood away, a very distant longing knowing silently at him. Dragoon too, he could feel, felt the same, only far more deeply. It's very spirit was straining against it's bit home, as if it wanted so desperately to return to the blade.

"Tyson, what are doing in here all alone?" A familiar voice asked him, snapping the youth out of his thoughts as Hilary, the most unlikely person in the world Tyson would cal his girl friend came in. 

"Nothing." He said after a moment of contemplation. He was about to turn to face, when he noticed his Beyblade was beginning to tremble in hi hands. Puzzled, he brought it up to eye level. It was silently shaking, rattling, as if Dragoon was trying to claw it's way out. 

"Tyson, what's up with Dragoon?" The brown haired girl asked coming around his left side. Tyson scratched the side of his head. 

"I dunno." He admitted, holding his blade higher. The shaking got worse, so intense that parts of his Beyblade were starting to flake off. Tyson dropped in surprise after a good part of the attack ring burst off at a sharp angle, nearly striking him in his face. It lay there now on the floor. Glowing, neon blue lines began appearing in it, running all along it's body. Shafts of blue light lancing out at regular intervals.

"Tyson, we're supposed to be practising." Kai began as he stormed into the room, so anger he forgot to remove his shoes. "Lust what are you…" The Blade breaker's captain stopped in mid sentence, his anger melting away in an instant as he watched in astonishment. Tyson's blade was glowing bright blue. 

Then, it emerged for all of them to see, in it's true noble splendour, Dragoon arose from the Beyblade. Howling to the wind, bursting off in an awesome display of power. Tyson watched in stark confusion as the Bit beast loomed into the room, it's wide arms spread out to a 180 degree angle. It stared them all, but it's gaze was meant for Tyson alone. The boy did not understand; it could sense his confusion. 

__

"I must return." Tyson blinked, stepped back a little as his Bit beast spoke. It had only ever done it once before, at the height of the first world championships. _"Tyson, help me return to my original state_." Tyson was left ever so slightly common tone by it's words. _"Please!" _It pleaded with him, and then the youth could see the pain Dragoon was in. He had to help it, but didn't know what to do. 

"Tyson, what the hell is going on?" Kai demanded, finally regaining himself. Hilary was standing there, completely paralysed in amazement. She'd seen his Bit beast before, but never had it emerged without him summoning it. Slowly, the Bit beast sank toward it's wielder, slowly becoming more and more translucent. It settled on him, and Tyson shared in it's knowledge briefly, revealing to him it's need. 

Dragoon, was dying….

The shock was enormous, so much so he nearly lost the strength in his legs. He had been separated from it's original vessel for far too long. Without a moment of waiting in confusion, he reached out, knowing precisely now what he had to do.

Tyson took hold of the hilt of the sword once more, and through the flesh conduit, Dragoon flowed effortlessly down into the sword, taking the blade as it's host once more. As if coming to life, the fragments of the sword flew directly black into place, the cracks and splinters healing themselves. The entire weapon was bathed in an ominous blue light that radiated out in every direction. Tyson was trying desperately to remove his hand, but found it latched solidly onto the hilt. Seeing his distress, Hilary came to his aid, trying to help him pull his hand away, but she was of little help. Whatever transformation that the sword was undergoing would not let him go until it was finished.

Then, it released him. The pulling force both Tyson and Hilary were exerting made them both fly backward onto the floor. A very quiet silence seemed to set in as Kai joined them, their gaze looked onto the restored blade. 

The sword looked completely brand new, as if had been forged moments earlier. A fine blade aloud a meter long and completely green, its entire length carefully sculpted to look like reptile scales. Tyson picked himself up, drawn toward it by intinsct alone. He hesitated for a moment, considering the bizarre situation he was in. Then he reached for the hilt and held the blade up, stunned into silence. Then, as if confirming what he imagined happened, he located the restored Dragoon emblem on the hilt's side. Dragoon had re-entered the sword. Now he knew exactly how powerful it had been. He could feel it, radiating into his being. Undeniable power, almost limitless in it's depths. Power he had never felt from Dragoon before, power he could never hope to contain with his Beyblade.

Suddenly, it all became ominously clear to him. Dragoon had always been this powerful, it was just the vessel that contained the Bit beast limited it's potential. When inside a Beyblade, all a Bit Beast could do was enhanced the blades abilities. But a sword was less complex, a simple conduit for it's power. In this scenario, nothing was held back. 

Nothing…


	2. 2

"Bit beasts, the name given to the immensely powerful sprits that inhabit certain Beyblades, giving them unique and fantastic powers. These spirits are centuries old, dating back to before the dawn of man, helping primitive apes evolve into the dominant species on Earth. Throughout history, man has used these powerful deities for many purposes, but one of the most frequent uses was for war. Weapons of immense destruction nearly destroyed our planet, the arsenals of the military today were nothing compared to them. Lately however, with the emergence of the Beyblading sport, those spirits have been focused into something far less dangerous. 

However, that is about to change.

We stand on the threshold of a new eon gentlemen." Mr Dickinson waited for a moment was he stood in front of the President and the Vice president in the White house. "The BioVolt Organisation is active again, and have been collecting the Data from various Bit beasts from around the world. The latest reports from Europe show the Majestics, the European Beyblading champions, were attacked by mercenaries." 

"We've already got the FBI working on the case Mr. Dickenson." The President replied, leaning back in his chair. He was a tall man with premature grey hair and grey eyes. He wore a grey suit and a black tie. Several men in black suits and sun glasses stood around the room. "With Boris and most of the Demolition boys presently incarcerated, the Organisation is hardly much of a threat."

"I'm afraid that you couldn't be more wrong. Voltaire, it's leader is still a free man." Mr. Dickenson leaned forward, balancing his weight on the deck in front of himself. "He is a very devious and evil man, bent on world domination. He would stop at nothing, not even his defeat in the World Championships."

"Exactly what proof do you have that Voltaire is more than a simple annoyance?" The President asked arrogantly. 

"There is more to Bit beasts than simply empowerments for Beyblades." Stated a voice. From behind Mr. Dickson, Tala, former leader of the demolition boys side stepped. He had changed a little since the World champions. The neck rim of his shirt was longer, covering his mouth and nose entirely, only letting them see his face above his eyes. His red hair was slightly longer and tied back into a short ponytail. A pair of white, large shoulder pads lanced out on either side, blue lines running over each. "After the World Champions, I managed to discover that Voltaire learned of a method of siphoning Bit Beasts into weapons, creating forces of unimaginable destructive power.." Mr. Dickenson reached into his jacket and withdrew a sealed brown paper letter with the BBA brand logo on it. "This is the intelligence data we've been able to gather from spies that infiltrated the underground organisation. It shows clearly that Voltaire is preparing his underground army for war." Tala continued. The President picked the parcel up and opened it, reading through the documents inside. 

"Mr. President." Mr. Dickenson stared at him with a serious glare. "If Voltaire is not stopped, and soon, we could be looking at World War 3 occurring within the next couple of mouths." He reached into his jacket and withdrew another letter, this one normal sized and white. With the words, with love from Voltaire written in italic writing on the front. It had already been opened, the letter inside hanging out slightly. The president picked up and flipped it open with a gesture of his wrist. As he read it, his eyes grew wide, wild perspiration starting to run down his face. 

"Dear god!"

"Give me a rough estimate." The old man asked, straining his eyes toward the island just on the distance. From a small outcrop of rock, just inside international waters, at a large concrete platform, balanced by iron scaffolding. A large helicopter was sitting another a small platform marked with a H, just behind it, the rotors gently coming to a stop. Upon the large platform itself, stood a strange looking mechanical device. About twice the size of the chopper, sitting directly on a large tripod, riveted into the ground. The upper half was large a funnel shaped, the tip directly toward the distant island. Two large spikes lanced of at either side, the tip of each was curved so it pointed directly back toward the device itself. This was one of the BioVolt organisations latest weapons, and they were here to see if it could deliver as promise. 

The old man was sheltered by a brown cloak, tied around his shoulders by a golden rope. Under which was a plain shark skin suit. He was slightly over weight and well into his sixties. His hair was dark grey and long, tied back around his head. His eyes were near completely black and hard set. A grim sneer on his face. His accent showed that he was Russian in nationality. 

He was Voltaire, the man who inspired the BioVolt Organisation. Standing on either side of his were his personal servants, dressed in similar clothes, but with brown hoods that hid their faces.

"About five miles across, population around 500." One of them replied, giving a glance toward the island. A popular tourist resort, just south of the Jamaican mainland. Voltaire murmured something inaudible, putting his fore finger and thumb to his chin. 

"Yes this will grab the UN's attention nicely." He turned were a small group of technicians were working on the machine. "How long until it's completely operational?"

"Online any minute now sir." Voltaire rubbed his hands together, partly with relish and to keep himself warm. It was too cold out here for his liking, as soon as they got this over with, the sooner he could return to the warmed interior of the chopper.

Looking back now, he couldn't believe that he didn't do this sooner. This method was far more simple and probably more successful than Beyblading. What had he been thinking? Beyblading is a child's sport, hardly something that's going to bring the world to it's knees. Power, a display of almost unlimited power on the other hand would prove far more effective. And this machine would be the conduit through which that power would be delivered, BioVolts latest Bit Beast Cannon.

"We're ready to go sir." Voltaire was brought out of his thoughts by a voice from one of the technicians.

"Good." He said with glee. "Let's install fear into the world the right way, and not with a pathetic little children's tournament. Install Bit beast simulation program." One of the technicians reached into her pocket and withdrew a CD rom disc, then inserting it into a drive hidden underneath a metal panel. On it was a program created using the data copied from Amphilyon, a Bit beast belonging to one of the Majestics. It was far more practical then using actual bit beasts for weapon test runs.

"Online in 3, 2, 1!" Without hesitation, the cannon came to life. The funnel itself revealing that it was made up of several segmented parts that swept open to each side, revealing a large metallic spike within, a red glow gently beginning to work up in brilliance inside it. Voltaire's sneer refused to leave his face. Waves of red light begun pulsating around it, becoming more and more violent with each passing moment. The low pitched hum the machine had been emitting began to build up, becoming an almost deafening presence. 

Everything seemed to peek for a single moment before with, with an earth shattering boom, the cannon fired, a beam of focused Bit Beast power erupted forth, screaming through the air. Constantly twisting a churning, trying to materialize into a bit beast form, but was keep in it's primal state by the dramatically propelled motion. The water parted on each side, letting it skimming across the surface of the earth without resistance. Far way on the island itself, people stopped the daily routine to pause and stare at the blinking star sitting on the horizon. Everything else around them all just seemed to darken at it's bright glare.

None of them had any idea exactly how close to death they all were.

Fire, the basic element Amphilyon was aligned with, was summoned in a deadly burst that covered the entire island within a single second. No one had time to even scream. The resort, the green lush jungle, the long stretches of coast, all were alight within moments. 

Voltaire's sick smile widened as the island before him erupted into flames as the cannons produce smashed into it. Everyone on land would most probably have been killed instantly. Funnels of smoke and ash flying up into the sky, a bellowing wind smashing against himself. There, a perfect demonstration. 

Technically speaking, this act made him a terrorist, and he despised those kind of actions, admittedly he did not want to do the world he would rule, any unnecessary harm so scaring it into submission was the logical action. 

He could strike anywhere, from a distance, unleashing furious destruction. Like God's will, deciding who should die and when. With the power of the Bit beasts, unburdened by the cumbersome Beyblading apparatus, he could very well replace God.


	3. 3

"Okay, let's run this through the simulator." Kenny announced, his fingers running over the keypad of his laptop. Over his shoulder, Hillary, Tyson, Kai, Max and Zeo were huddled, waiting in silence before the answer to the question on everyone's lips. What the heck had happened to Tyson's bit beast Dragoon? On the table in front of them lay two artefacts. One was Tyson's Beyblade, still smouldering and crumbling into dust and the other was the large Claymore like blade that had laid in Tyson's family shrine for centuries, now restored to it's full glory. The power of Dragoon coursing down it's length. "Tyson, something like this has never happened before, so I have nothing to compare it to." Kenny put it, looking back over his shoulder toward his friend. "But I think I may have some answers for you."

"Alright Kenny spill it." Tyson said, leaning closer.

"It's easy to explain if you're a Bit beast." Dizzi spoke out from the confines of her laptop in a smug voice. 

"That's alright for you, but you mind explaining for the humans in the crowd?"

"Question one, how and why did Dragoon need to return to the sword?" Tyson looked up, blinking, scratching the side of his cheek. 

"From what I could gather during the moment, he was dying."

"Precisely." Dizzi added. "Certain rules of existence are applied to Bit beasts, one such rule being that once a spirit takes a vessel, it can not be outside of that vessel for any extended period of time." Kai blinked, suddenly deep in thought. If this was true, then could not the same be said for Dranzer as well? 

"As you can see." Kenny added, pointing toward the screen as everyone looking closer, nearly banging each other's heads. "Each Bit beast in our group is telekinetically and emphatically bound to it's wielder. Only though them, can it return to it's original state." The program one the screen was a digital remake of the moment when Dragoon passed down Tyson and into the sword, side analysis showed the variations of power associated with the progression. As soon as Dragoon entered the sword, the energy reading shot upward, spiking wildly. 

"Question two." Dizzi went on. "Why did Dragoon's power skyrocket when he was outside his Beyblade?" Dizzi quired again.

"That's an easy one." Kenny butted in before anyone could reply. "A Beyblade limits what a Bit Beast can do, a sword does not, allowing Dragoon to call forth as much of it's power as it saw fit."

Again Kai found himself caught up in own mind. Could Dranzers power also increase if put into some less complex vessel? He shook his head at the thought. He was a Blader, all his skill in the sport would be made useless if he forced the phoenix into something other than a Beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft, clammy hew hung in the fresh mountain air this morning. Despite this however, the sun was still beating down on the land with relentless persistence. This conflict of temperatures made the scenic mountain view obtain a sense of urgency, as if it were waiting for something to give way and collapse. A land of green fields, forests and mountainsides was this region of china, mostly forgotten by the world, a land still submerged in it's past and proud of it. 

It was here Rei had his humble origins. Despite travelling around the world with the Blade Breakers, his home region always seemed to hold some unique beauty. Sprouting mountain forests ran up the cliff sides on either side of the ridges, hardly a shadow falling away from them. A thick green moss was growing the dark crevices that existed in the hidden places between the large rocks that jutted out here and there. However, his mind was fixed on other things besides the view as he trudged quickly along the mountain path toward the small village nestled down in a crevice between two large mountains. 

That letter he received not a week ago had left him feeling weak at the knees. Mariah, his oldest friend was gravely ill, possibly even fatally. Without a moments hesitation he bound himself for his home town. A large, natural arch of stone encased in moss stretched over head as he started down a steep slope, quickening his pace. Kevin had been very vague in his statement, but it was enough to scare Rei witless. 

The town he noticed was strangely quiet. Usually, a considerable level of noise rumbled around it. Even the goats tied up to an old cart were mute. There was a solemn, disquieting stillness around everything. It scared him even more. 

"Rei!" He heard someone call as he looked up toward his addresser, a short, green haired boy probably no older than eleven. His eyes a strong purple and strangely a overlarge set of canine teeth, one fang protruding out from his lips. He was Kevin, youngest member of the White Tiger team, lately China's latest regional champions. "Thank god you're here!" He added, pausing to catch his breath as he joined his old friend. "I almost thought you'd be too late." Rei stared at him, taken aback, the nagging fear in his heart growing into a omnipresent dread.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" He asked in a hurried panic. The small green haired boy looked up at him, trying to cover up the sadness in his eyes, but much to Rei's dismay he failed.

"Mariah…she's…the doctor says he can't help her." Rei's eyes widened, his mind simply refusing to accept any of this.

"Where is she?" He asked in a strained voice, shaking him a little. Kevin just pointed weakly toward one of the straw houses. There something about it that seemed to be spreading the near unbearable silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before I submit this to the BBA for further study, I think I'll run some more tests to make sure that…Tyson, would you please pay attention?" Tyson wasn't listening. For the third time his attention was drawn inevitably to the sword, some pull he could fathom. It wasn't Dragoon calling to him he was certain of that, but if his bit beast was not luring him to the blade, then what was? 

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped and quickly he sat up, fully alert.

"Er what? Right. Whatever!" He said so quickly it came out completely inaudible. 

Kai stood in the corner of the room, tossing his BeyBlade Dranzer up into the air, catching it with his other hand, before repeating the whole process. It made sense now at least. Take the Biovolt Bitbeasts that had been used against them in the first world Beyblade tournament. They had not had any original vessels, they had been created specifically for Beyblades, augmenting their strength as a result. 

Admittedly, he did not know what Dranzer's original vessel was but he was sure that it did have one. If that was true, then Dranzer could not last long outside it's protective shell. He shook his fears off with his usual cold hearted approach to any situation. No, that was impossible. Dranzer had lasted just fine for this long, perhaps it only applied to Tyson's pitiful Dragoon. 

"Hey little dudes, what's hang…." Tyson's grandpa asked, stepping into the room, dressed in full combat gear and grasping a wooden sword in his left hand. Ready to give Tyson another martial arts lesson. He stopped in mid sentence, his gaze froze. His kendo slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. He had seen the sword, no longer a rotting corpse, but rather a sword no more than a few hours off the forge. "Good god!" He exclaimed, before clutching his chest, pulling a strained face and falling backwards toward the floor.


	4. 4

(Sorry it took so long to add another chapter, been very busy with other things)

Rei burst in, fear etched into his eyes. The room inside the hut was small and cramped, especially with the large Gary hulking beside the bed on the far side. Kevin came in quickly following Rei, nearly out of breath. Sitting near him was the leader of the white tigers himself, Lee. Standing nearby was a tall man with premature grey hair and small spectacles, his skin tanned. Lying the bed, looking like she was at death's door was Mariah. Without waiting for anyone to speak he reached to the bed side, dropping all he was carrying.

"Who are you?" The tall man asked. The badge on the side of his white jacket identifying him as a doctor. Rei ignored him.

"Good to have to here Rei." Lee stated, gently tapping him on the shoulder, his gaze never leaving Mariah for a second.

"Oh I see." The doctor said quietly to himself coming to his own conclusions. 

"Mariah…" He said softly. The girls golden eyes looked back into his own, their normal strength had nearly completely disappeared. 

"Rei…" She managed to mouth slowly, having not even the energy necessary for speech. "I'm scared." Rei could read lips and so understood. He gently brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. No one said anything for a long time, leaving the two of them in each others company for a while.

"A much as I can tell." The doctor said quietly to Lee. "She had advanced pneumonia. Normally, I'd suggest moving her to a hospital but since the nearest on is ten miles away I'll have to advice against it."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gary asked, pushing both Kevin and Lee to the side so he could make his way to the front. The doctor looked back at Mariah for a moment, took a glass cleaning clothe out of his pocket and wiped some dust of his spectacles with them. 

"I'm afraid not, just keep her warm. This nights going to be the roughest, but if she survives till morning there may hope for her yet. " 

"Way to fill me with new confidence doc!" Kevin groaned. 

"I'll be staying here tonight in-case of an emergency." The doctor added. "Calling her boy friend was a good idea too." The doctor added, picking up his case and rummaging through it. "She needs someone she trusts here by her side for this." Lee chuckled likely to himself.

"Rei and Mariah aren't exactly a couple." He paused and gave the two of them a side glance. "But sometimes I do wonder…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had begun raining hard a few minutes ago, the loud pelting resonating from the ceiling. A thick grey mist hung in the air outside, leaving a cold sensation in each of the,.

"I just don't get why you fainted." Tyson began, helping his grandpa into a sitting position. "So the family sword's good as new, nothing to get that upset about." His grandpa was holding a wet clothe on his face, his face completely white. 

"Tyson…" He began. "You know the story of Saki don't you?" Tyson looked up.

"Sure, that was my favourite bed time story when I was a little kid." His grandpa pushed his lips together, a very sorrowful look on his face. 

"There's more to the story then I let you know." He said quietly. Tyson blinked.

"Like what?" He asked. His grandfather looked away as he sat up straight. Zeo was still looking over Kenny's lap top with him. Hilary was presently absent, out somewhere in the house looking for Max who had disappeared himself. 

"You see….Saki, Dragoons's original wielder….was not an Imperial Samurai." Tyson blinked, a little confused.

"He wasn't?" His grandfather shook his head. 

"No." He added simply before pulling himself rather unsteadily to a more comfortable sitting position. "It's time I show you something." With that, he pulled himself up to his feet, leaning on his kendo stick for support.

He advanced over to the shrine, giving the sword one last fearful glance, before he reached up and put his hand directly on the wall behind it. "Saki was in truth a great war lord, a ruthless warrior who soul ambition was to conquer feudal Japan. The sword with Dragoon inside was the symbol of his campaign." Tyson sat there, ever silent as his grandfather opened a well hidden compartment from behind a thin seal of plaster. "He was known as the Samurai of the forest, as Dragoon wields the Japanese elemental power of wood." The old man withdrew a large, flat piece of slate it appeared from within the compartment and, after clearing away a thin layer of dust, handed it Tyson. The slate was complexly round, like a diner plate and engraved with runes, that looked Japanese but Tyson couldn't read them. There was a mural directly in the middle, depicting a large man dressed in full samurai armour standing directly in the centre, holding the Dragoon blade up. The symbol of a Dragon eating it's tail encircled him. A lot of people were bowing at his feet.

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell me this before." Tyson began, trying to comprehend what all this meant.

"I haven't finished yet dude." He added, raising a finger. "You'll understand when I finish the story." Tyson opened his mouth to add something, but then thought better of it. Tyson was faintly aware that everyone was watching, listening to the old man's words as intently as he was. None more so than Kai. This whole bizarre series of events was extremely interesting. "Saki was a vicious, evil minded man. A demon encased in human flesh if such a thing's possible. A tyrant using the power of his bit beast to subjugate others. 

It was only the empowers grandest army that finally managed to defeat him." He said, gesturing to the other side of the slate. Tyson flipped it over and found it depicted another scene. This one showed the same warlord, in battle with another warrior. Although this one was not a Samurai. He was dressed in very recognisable Ninja armour, a Katana blade in one hand and a shuriken in the other. An army clashed with another in a side picture below them. 

"This is Matsuki." The fabled adversary of Saki, told in the story, the one his grandpa had told him anyway, Matsuki was the hero Saki worst enemy. Evil in every respect. What that false as well.

"Matsuki, last of the true Ninja. Wielder of the flaming power of Dranzer." Kai's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in a second. 

"WHAT?!" He demanded, snatching the slate away from Tyson's grasp and staring at it. To his surprise, he found the ninja figure looked nearly exactly like him. The faint outline of a phoenix engulfing his body. 

"It was foretold the Saki reincarnated would purge of the blade of the corruption of time and restore the Dragoon to it's rightful vessel." Tyson looked up.

"How hold on!" He exclaimed, pointing down toward the slate. "Are you telling me we're the reincarnations of these two?!" His grandfather shrugged his shoulders. 

"You wield Dragoon Tyson, and you Kai the power of Dranzer whether in a Beyblade or a sword. Seems to me Dragoon recognised the spirit of it's old master." Tyson started shacking his head.

"No no no no." He started saying to himself over and over. 

Kai was stunned. Could he really be this adversary like the old man said. It all seemed blown out of proportion, even for him.

"Tyson. The reborn Saki and Matsuki have a purpose, they weren't supposed to come back purely for the shake of it. The prophecy states that when the old warlord resurfaces, great destruction shall rain upon the earth and he shall hunt down his old betrayers. Mystics have been fighting for centuries to prevent this catastrophe from occurring, following signs in the stars to see if they could find the reborn war lord before it was too late and…." He paused, looking away from his grandson rather guilty. 

"And kill him…." Tyson added, his face going completely white. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"And my purpose?" Kai asked hesitantly, looking up.

"Your purpose was never made clear." The old man admitted. "But it will be extremely important I'm sure of what." Kai paused. Deep in thought. 

"If This Matsuki and Saki were enemies, then it stands to reason that I could be the one to put a stop to his return." He turned to give Tyson a very sorrowful look over his shoulder. Tyson didn't return it, in fact he could meet his eyes.

"Possibly, possibly not." his grandfather added. "Much of the prophecy of lost eons ago."

There was a sudden knock from the large paper sliding doors at the far side of the hall. Before anyone could react, they opened and a new figure walked in from the rain storm. Dressed in white shirt with a large neck rim that only letting them see his face above his blue eyes. His red hair was long and tied back into a short ponytail. Familiar spikes of pair running along either side of his head. A pair of white, large shoulder pads lanced out on either side, blue lines running over each. 

"Tala?" Tyson exclaimed. The red headed kid smiled. 

"Hey Tyson, long time no see." 

-------------------------------

(Come on, tell me it isn't getting interesting?)

Reviews please v


	5. 5

* * *

(I know this chapter is very short compared to the others and it's my sad duty to say that the following chapter will be this short. This way, I can write and update more often.)

* * *

The chopper soured through the air, accompanied by thousands more, all lifting off within a matter of moments. It was a complete evacuation of the cities. Everyone was leaving as fast as they could, most by air, others by boat and the remainder inside the congested highways. Tokyo was in absolute chaos.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson began, looking down at the chaos below as the BBA's personal helicopter flew north, out from the city borders. Everyone had been told to get themselves in side, the BBA was moving all Beyblades with known Bit beasts to a secure location as quickly as possible. Since Rei wasn't with them, a squad has been dispatched to China to bring him back. Hilary was sitting next to Tyson with the wrapped sword of Dragoon on her lap. Tyson hadn't gathered up the nerve to pick up the blade himself. "What going on?"

"Biovolt is back." Tala replied simply, sitting in the seat opposite from Max. Kai's eyes widened and he tried to pull himself sharply to his head, hitting his head on the low roof.

"What?!" He exclaimed, almost angrily. Tala didn't even blink, he remained perfectly steadfast, sitting there with his arms crossed. Mr. Dickenson nodded and carried on for him.

"About two days ago, a island, of the coast of Jamica was attacked by some kind of new Bit beast weapon. The island was completely destroyed, not a single soul living in the resort there survived." They, apart from Tala were all left staring open mouthed. "A few hours later, Voltaire claimed responsibility. He states that unless the nations of the world agree to his sovereignty, he will start destroying world capitals, starting with Toyko."

"Incredible." Kenny stated, Dizzi out on his lap.

"Can he actually do that?" Max asked. Mr. Dickenson looked up toward the sky outside his window.

"I'm afraid the answer is yes."

"Mr. Dickenson." One of the pilots up front called back. "It's London sir, it's been attacked." The old man nearly had a heart attack, falling down his chair before forcing his way up to his feet, his back forced to be bent by the low roof.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"It's all over the radio sir… the city's been reduced to crater. The Prime Minster, the Queen, the royal family. They're all gone!" Everyone was left in a solemn silence. Tala thumped the window in anger, nearly shattering it.

"That bastard, he lied to us, diverting our attention from England!" Mr. Dickenson was left in awe realzing something.

"He diverted our attention away to leave London full when he attacked." A frown, filled with hate and rage etched it's way into his face. "That blood thirsty monster!"

"Hello this is Brad best and AJ topper taking over for the military guys on the evacuation radio station. The world may be in chaos at the moment, but we're still here to comment on the recent events." Came the deep voice booming over the radio up front. "We'll be relaying reports as they come in, but it seems Voltaire has claimed responsibility for the attack on London. He says that we have one day to hand over power, or any major city he pleases will be wiped out. We've yet to hear the response from the united nations but once we hear anything, our loyal listeners will be the first ones to know."

"This had got to be some kind of nightmare." Tyson remarked, falling back into his seat.

"I really wish it was." Tala remarked with a faint, distant look in his eyes. "Believe me I really wish it was."


	6. 6

"I must admit I'm impressed Rei." Lee remarked as he came into the room, a cup of green tea in each hand, once he passed to Rei and the other he began sipping himself. The moonlight was coming in gently through the partly closed curtains as a soft silver beam, half of the girls face highlighted Rei looked back at him questioningly as he sat next to Mariah's bed. The girl was asleep, her chest gently rising and falling, her brow matted with sweat. The Doctor was asleep in a chair of the other side of the room, gently snoring. His open bag lying next to his outstretched legs, a stethoscope jutting out of it. "You've gone for thirty six hours straight without sleep, or food for that matter. The rings under your eyes have looped themselves at least ten times." Rei growled and then downed the entire cup in one go, ignoring the scolding feeling running down his throat. "Look, why don't you get some Z's for an hour or two. I'll watch her." Rei glanced up at him again, then down toward Mariah. Her sleeping form held the pristine beauty and fragility of an angel. Some strands of her pink hair falling over her face lightly.

"When she's strong enough to utter words…THEN…I'll sleep." He replied, his voice iron clad. "I don't think my frayed nerves will permit me it anyway." Lee sighed out load.

"Yeah, with Mariah like this…sleep won't do much for me either." It was then that Kevin burst in, nearly kicking the door down despite his small size, waving a small radio around in his left hand. Gary following closely behind him.

"Lee, Rei, you've got to hear this!" The small boy exclaimed, slamming the radio down on the bedside table. After a few moments of static, words began to manifest in sound. The sudden volume stirred the doctor's sleep and he awoke, smacking his lips loudly.

"…I repeat, this information has not yet been verified, but un-official sources do tell us that the city of London has been completely destroyed. The response to this latest attack by the BioVolt organisation from the UN has not yet been…"

"What on Earth?" Lee asked as he and Rei were on their feet in an instant, cutting off the news broadcaster in mid sentence.

"BioVolt?!" Rei snarled in anger. "Kevin, this had better not be some kind of joke." Rei began, but he could already see the fear in Kevin's eye. This wasn't one of his pranks.

"Er...what's going on?" The doctor asked, rubbing the sleep from one eye, clumsily pushing himself up to a better sitting position.

"This just in…" Began the announcer. Everyone suddenly went very silent. "We can now go live to our reporter at the United Nations emergency meeting for their verdict. Are you there Tom?" There was a brief period of static before another voice replied. Rei left an ominous lump forming in his throat.

"Yes, we've just been told that a decision has been made. The President of the United States is due to read it out any second now…oh wait, he's approaching the podeum now…" Silence gripped the entire world for a second, even the crickets outside in the night grass seemed to have grown quiet.

"This is the President of the United States, speaking as a representative of the United Nations. We have seen the overwhelming power the BioVolt organisation wields, a destructive force capable of wiping out whole cities within moments. Presently we have no military force capable of matching this power. It is with a heavy heart and the greatest reluctance, that we agree to the rule of Voltaire." Rei was left open mouthed, staring in horror at the small radio as if it told him he had two minutes to live. Lee gritted his teeth, his canine like fangs jutting out from under his lips.

"Crap!" He snapped angrily. "We have to leave…now."

"And go where?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide in fear. "This is big man! World war 3! Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know!" Lee snapped back, his pupils narrowing to feline like silts. "Camp out in the wood, hide somewhere in the wilderness. This village, while secluded is on the map. We have to get away, hide somewhere!"

"Not an option!" Rei said sharply, catching everyone's attention. "Mariah's far too week. She'd never survive the cold outside." Lee snarled and then looked down at the floor in defeat, his fists clenched. "We'll just have to stay here as long as we can. We can only leave if there is no other option."

"Do you have a phone?" The doctor asked, now on his feet. "I need to contact my colleges at the city infirmary to see if there alright."

"I think the fact I had to run all the way down the mountains and through the city itself to reach you proves that we don't" Kevin remarked.

* * *

"Good to see you again my old friend." Voltaire said with a warm smile, taking Boris' hand as he stepped of the chopper and the two of them retreated to the large iron door that lead directly into the Biovolt base. The Russian criminal lord gained an evil smile, his eyes hidden behind a metallic visor, a pair of red silts replacing them.

"I do hope your escape from Prison wasn't too taxing."

"Good to see you again too sir, and congratulations on your victory." Voltaire's smiled widened as the door behind them shut, two large Biovolt guards following them. "I've never seen anything quite like it. You've got the entire world grovelling at your feet within a few days. Quite remarkable." Voltaire narrowed his eyes.

"I little too remarkable." Boris paused, looking confused as they entered a command chamber, from where the network of hidden Bit beast Cannons they installed around the world was controlled. This was the nucleus for their master plan.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you sir?" He asked as Voltaire placed himself down on the large chair at the back of the room, overseeing the entire operation.

"It was all too easy. Two locations blown in oblivion and they're on their knees, they didn't even stall for time." He growled deep in his throat, pressing his fingers together. "Their strategy is ominously clear. They intend to lure us into a false sense of security and then when we drop our guard, they strike." Boris was silent for a moment before replying.

"A typical shallow, cowardly plan."

"Affective however." Voltaire replied sharply. "However, it is easily countered. To implement their strategy, they need their military forces in full strength and organised. Probably in major capitals like Washington, Moscow, Paris and Berlin. They probably had the same in London, but now that's taken care of there's no need to worry about it. Shame really, I have so many found memories of Moscow." Boris took a step back as Voltaire rose to his feet and gave out the order. "Target the capitals of the United States, Russia, France and Germany and prepare to fire."

* * *

Ps: I'll get to the fighting parts when the plot is good and ready.


	7. 7

* * *

I do not own Beyblade...

Despite everything, Dickenson knew the only thing that really mattered was survival. The world was falling apart, despite his best effort to hold back the tide of destruction. He knew in his mind that there was nothing he could do to prevent, but he had stilled tried. At least then, his conscience could be clear, knowing he had tried everything he could. But stil, guilt gnawed at him, knowing that he had failed. Uncountable numbers of people; innocent men, women and children were dead.

Despite everything, there was still hope.

Prior to everything, the BBA had set aside a shelter, hidden far to the north in the further reaches of Asia, concealed from the world by a hallow valley. It's construction had cost billions upon billions of yen, but in the end it had been worth it. A great deal of people had already been evacuated here. Hidden safely away inside this fortes, they would be relatively safe.

But when Tyson looked at all the lonely, desperate faces he could full appreciate the true horror of the situation. Reality had finally set in for him.

"Dad!" Zeo declared, sighting Doctor Zaggart helping some BBA agents with some supplies being brought inside the hidden fortress. The middle aged man looked up, a frantaic smile appearing on his face.

"Zeo! Thank god your alright, I was beginning to get worried." He stated with intense relief in his eyes.

"Forgive me Zaggart, but we'll have time for this later." Dickinson said as they departed the chopper and started toward the large door carved into the cliff face. "We have work to do." Jaggart coughed and regained a little composure, his face suddenly set in a sudden frown.

"Yes, your right. I'll be along as soon as I can Zeo."

Hilary cast Tyson a sideways look. His face was filled with the kind of self doubt and fear that seemed so alien to him that for a moment it actually scarred her.

"Hey." She said sharply, putting a hand on his shoulder, tucking the hidden sword under her other arm. "You ok?"

"Don't mother him!" Kai snapped sharply over his shoulder. Tyson looked up suddenly. "He needs to grow mentally strong by himself. This is a bad situation were in, and everyone has to do what they have to do," He turned to face Dragoon's wielder, the most stern and unforgiving face he could muster already in use. He Hadn't used that face since the Blade breaker's early days. "Not be consumed by fear." Tyson gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Pull yourself together Tyson, or you may not survive the next few weeks." With that, Kai disappeared with Mr. Dickenson and the others.

"I can see the pressures getting to your team leader." Tala said, holding a hand to his chin. Everyone that remains looked his way. "It may not look like it, but Kai's just as scared as any of us. He just doesn't like to show it."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hilary asked again, sure that Kai was watching from some nearby shadow with a disapproving glare. Tyson nodded, forcing the need to vomit down.

"Sure I'll be fine." He hesitated and gave the sword, wrapped in a canvass sheet she carried a long glance. "Let me take that." Hilary looked at him long and hard in confusion before finally relenting and handing it over. Tyson judged it's weight for a moment, before sliding his hand inside the coverings and taking hold of the hilt. There was a clam radiance, a perfect awareness, a strange strength that filled his being and whatever feelings of fear and despair almost died away. Dragoon was this there, and he was with him.

"Tyson." Talla began, walking up beside him and Tyson blinked, remembering where he was. "Come on, or we'll be left behind."

"Er. Right."

* * *


	8. 8

(Sorry this took so long to update, but you know how it is sometimes.)

--

It was dawn before Rei finally snatched the coffee cup away from Kevin's trembling hands. They'd told him to take green tea, but Kevin insisted on something he thought a little stronger. Now he had rings around his eyes and he couldn't stand still for more than five seconds. News reports had been coming over the small radio for some time, but then they suddenly stopped. As if the signal from the station no longer existed. If they were to look directly outside through the window onto the small village nestled in the Chinese mountains, nothing seemed different, yet the reports had said differently. According to it, the world was in chaos, society falling apart as city after city began to disappeared, replaced by large smouldering craters. Before the signal disappeared, the news reports said that Paris had gone as well.

"Steady Kevin."Gary said, nearly forcing the smaller boy into a chair.

"Loooooook." Kevin began, his eyes wide. "I'm ffffffffine, I just need a-----nother cup to steady my nerves." He continued, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the arm rests.

"Another cup and you'll leap out of your skin if someone sneezes." Lee said, his arms crossed as he stared toward the window out toward the rising sun. "Still down, calm yourself as be quiet." The doctor, the name on the side of his black bag being (Campbell), seemed to have had as much coffee as Kevin and at on the edge of his seat. Still, Rei couldn't really blame either of them. Even he felt extremely nervous hearing what horrible things were happening to the world as they sat here at Mariah's side. Thankfully she had survived the night and her fever had broken. He took the wet clothe off her forehead and felt her temperature with the back of his hand. She was still warmer than normal, but un-deniably better than she'd been before.

"Perhaps I should go down to town to see if I can gain any information." Gary asked suddenly. Lee shook his head.

"Probably not a good idea. Not yet anyway. Try talking to the villagers once it's a more respectable hour, see if they know anything about what's going on. I think old man Kero has an old black and white TV in his house, perhaps we can see some news reports on that."

"What's all the noise about…" Muttered a very tired voice. Rei was instantly alert, he knew that voice. Everyone snapped around to stare at the bed as a girl with pink hair and feline like golden eyes rose from her sleep with a loud yawn.

"Mariah!" Lee declared, nearly spinning around on one heal. The girl blinked at them all, looking slightly confused. She didn't get the chance to ask what they were all doing looking so serious as Rei took her in a giant bear hug, tears of happiness already streaming down his cheeks. Hiding his emotions had never been a skill Rei had ever acquired and so he let his tears pour out, the widest smile on his face.

"Rei, I just woke up, a little space if you don't mind." She said with sleepy eyes, pushing the reluctant Rei of, who suddenly realized what he was doing and began to blush like mad.

"Mariah are you alright?" Lee asked, nearly pushing Rei over to get to her bed side.

"I'm fine." She managed to say as Gary and Kevin crowed around her as well, their mouths going so fact they couldn't get any sensible words out. The Doctor picked himself from his stool and crossed over, giving the girl a look over, checking her temperature by putting his hand across her forehead.

"Good, It looks like you'll make a complete recovery." Mariah yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I suggest that we round up the villagers and leave now." He added, placing his glasses inside his breast pocket. "We've wasted enough time here."

"Listen Mr…" Rei began.

"Edward." The doctor replied sharply. "Edward Campbell."

"Now Ed, Mariah only just woke up. Let her get something to eat before we make any moving plans."

"Now look here young man, I have family down in the city, not to mention all my colleges at the clinic." While the two of them began arguing, Mariah quietly slid out of bed, rather unsteadily to her feet. She had been in bed far longer than she actually considered and nearly fell, if Lee hadn't caught her at the last minute.

"Easy there." Eventually, they managed to convince Edward that leaving was not such a good idea, at least for the moment. More information was required about the situation before they did anything. The villagers came out of the huts rather earlier than usually, all talking at once about what they'd heard on the radio. They were an isolated community, living apart from the world for centuries but all this talk of mass destruction on a global level frightened even them.

Lee went outside to see if he could get some of them to calm down. The last thing any of them needed on their hands was a panic.

"Mariah..." Rei began. "You gave us quitea scare." The pink haired girl smiled, her golden eyes highlighted in the arly morning sun.

"I didn't mean it." She replied innocently.

"Well don't do it again."

"I won't. Promise."

---


End file.
